With a rise in technology surrounding the control of broadcast content, new types of interactions may be used to control the broadcast content. With the introduction of these new interactions, new challenges arise. Such challenges include how the interactions are collected, how the interactions interact with a content server, and how to control broadcast content based on these interactions. Today, interaction devices allow for controlling broadcast content at a receiver end. These types of interaction devices may control broadcast content at the receiver according to information sent by the interaction device and received by the receiver.
However, these types of interaction devices and receivers do not allow for the storage of the interactions with the interaction device. Further, the interactions to control broadcast content may only be set at a local level, meaning interactions may control broadcast content differently depending on the interaction device and receiver. Thus, these types of interaction devices and receivers do not allow for control of broadcast content at a server level.